


Toleranz

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace hat einen schlechten Tag in der Schule und will ihren Onkel Steve sehen. Danny ist einigermaßen entsetzt, als er hört, was genau an Gracies Tag so schlecht war. Steve ist mindestens so entsetzt, aber das wichtigste Detail entgeht ihm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toleranz

„Rachel“, sagt Danny in sein Handy, und ist selbst überrascht, wie erfreut er klingt. Neben ihm im Camaro zieht Steve mit einem Mal ein Gesicht, als stehe der Untergang des Abendlandes unmittelbar bevor. Danny hebt eine fragende Augenbraue, dann fragt er Rachel, was er für sie tun könne.

„Du kannst Grace von der Schule abholen“, erwidert Rachel ernst, und Danny setzt sich mit einem Ruck gerade hin. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, erwidert Rachel, im gleichen Augenblick, als Steve sich leicht in Dannys Richtung lehnt und versucht, mitzuhören. Danny schiebt ihn mit der Schulter von sich weg und gestikuliert aufgeregt in Richtung Frontscheibe, die momentan vom Regen aufgeweichte Schotterstraßen und die ein oder andere Schlammlawine präsentiert.

Steve schmollt prompt, aber er tut zumindest so, als würde er sich auf die Straße konzentrieren.

„Was soll das heißen, du bist dir nicht sicher?“, erkundigt Danny sich also bei seiner Exfrau, und Rachel seufzt leise. „Sie hatte offenbar einen schlechten Tag, und -“

„Und jetzt verlangt es sie nach ihrem Danno!“, fällt Danny ihr stolz ins Wort.

„Naja. Nicht direkt.“

„Was denn bitte dann?“

„Nach ihrem Onkel Steve.“

Kurz ist Danny derartig sprachlos, dass er das Gefühl hat, seine Stimmbänder absterben zu spüren. „Wie bitte?“

„Es verlangt sie nach Onkel Steve. Sie sagt, sie müsse dringend mit ihm sprechen. Und nicht übers Telefon. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“

Rachel klingt, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie besorgt oder amüsiert sein soll. Danny kann das nachvollziehen. Er ist außerdem noch ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll“, gesteht er vor Rachel, vor Steve und der Welt, und Rachel drückt ihr Verständnis aus, während Steves Augenbrauen einen äußerst eloquenten Mambo beginnen. Danny schenkt ihm einen bösen Blick. „Aber wie dem auch sei. Selbstverständlich holen wir sie von der Schule ab. Wann?“

„Jetzt sofort, bitte.“

„Also Rachel, wirklich -“

„Wenn es jetzt nicht geht, dann nehme ich sie erstmal mit nach Hause, aber ihr solltet definitiv heute noch vorbei kommen.“

Danny wirft Steve einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Wie schnell schaffst du es zu Gracies Schule?“

Steve legt beide Hände ans Lenkrad und tritt aufs Gaspedal.

„Wenn wir in zehn Minuten nicht da sind“, sagt Danny in sein Mobiltelefon, „dann schick die Army in den Norden der Insel. Sie dürften kein Problem haben, uns zu finden, die Rauchsäule wird meilenweit sichtbar sein.“

„Die Navy, Danno, die _NAVY_ “, korrigiert Steve ihn vom Nebensitz aus, und Danny reißt sich nur deswegen zusammen, ihn nicht in die Seite zu boxen, weil der Camaro sich diesen Moment aussucht, um sein Heck nach links wegschleudern zu lassen, und Steve mit Gegenlenken beschäftigt ist.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“, fragt Steve mehr oder weniger entspannt, während Dannys komplettes Leben an seinem inneren Auge vorbei zieht, und Buster auf dem Rücksitz leise winselt. Danny krallt sich an den Sitz. „Grace hatte einen schlechten Tag in der Schule. Sie will dich sehen.“

Im Nachhinein betrachtet nicht unbedingt die intelligenteste Entscheidung in Dannys Leben, Steve das ausgerechnet bei der gegebenen Straßenlage zu erzählen.

Kurz friert sämtliche Mimik auf Steves Gesicht komplett ein, dann macht sich eine derartige Entschlossenheit darauf breit, dass Dannys Herz beginnt, verzweifelt zu flattern. Denn es ist Entschlossenheit vermengt mit Sorge und … und Freude und Dankbarkeit --- und Steve hat überhaupt nicht das Recht, so auszusehen. Grace ist nicht seine Tochter, Grace ist nicht mal ansatzweise, um welche Ecken auch immer, mit ihm verwandt … und doch liebt er sie.

Danny schließt einen Moment lang die Augen – teilweise, weil Steve jetzt noch schneller fährt als zuvor, und das Grün des Dschungels an den Rändern zu verwischen beginnt.

Steve liebt Grace, und Gracie liebt Steve mindestens genau so sehr, und Danny würde sich besser fühlen, könne er endlich sagen, wie sich das mit der Liebe eigentlich bei ihm verhält.

Im Moment könnte er Steve jedenfalls schon wieder küssen, so viel steht fest.

 

Grace steht auf den Stufen zum Parkplatz ihrer Schule, als ein über und über mit Schlamm bespritzter Camaro mit quietschenden Reifen darauf zum Stehen kommt. Sie hält die Hand ihrer Mutter, und selbst auf die Entfernung kann Danny erkennen, dass seine Tochter sich um irgendetwas sorgt.

Das letzte Mal hat er sie so gesehen, als Rachel und er rot glühenden Auges auf die Scheidung zusteuerten, und allein die Erinnerung daran verursacht ihm Magenkrämpfe voller Schuldgefühle.

Er springt gleichzeitig mit Steve aus dem Camaro, und Grace lässt Rachels Hand los und kommt ihnen entgegen, umarmt sie beide gleichzeitig, als sie vor ihr in die Hocke gehen, und krallt sich mit der einen Hand in Dannys, mit der anderen in Steves Hemd.

„Hey, Äffchen“, sagt Danny sanft und streichelt ihr über den Kopf, und sie drängt sich nur noch enger in seine und Steves Umarmung.

Danny wird schlecht vor Besorgnis, und er blickt zu Rachel auf, als diese zu ihnen herantritt, wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie hebt in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern.

„Du bist jetzt in den besten Händen, Gracie – Ruf später einfach an und sag Bescheid, wann du nach Hause willst, ok?“

„Ok, Mommy“, erwidert Grace dumpf, und Danny lässt sie los, überlässt sie Steves Armen, beobachtet, wie Steve sie an sich zieht und festhält, und sein Herz flattert nur noch aufgeregter als zuvor.

Er begleitet Rachel zu ihrem Auto, sieht, wie sie das Bild von Grace in Steves Armen in sich aufnimmt, und dann lächelt sie, ein wenig traurig, ein wenig besorgt, aber sie lächelt. „Grace weiß, was sie braucht, Daniel. Das hat sie uns voraus.“

Damit steigt sie ein und fährt davon, und Danny blickt ihr nach und fragt sich, ob die Botschaft in ihren Worten tatsächlich so eindeutig war, wie er sich das einbildet. Er wünscht sich unwillkürlich, die Frauen in seinem Leben wüssten nicht immer alles besser.

Er geht zu Grace und Steve zurück. Steve hat sich inzwischen aufgerichtet, und Grace hat ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und umklammert ihn wie ein Koalababy.

Danny schluckt trocken. „Bereit zur Heimfahrt?“

„Mhm“, macht Grace, und Steve sieht Danny direkt in die Augen. „Ich setz mich mit ihr nach hinten.“

Diesmal ist das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen, derartig stark, dass Danny die Hände zu Fäusten ballen muss, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, nach Steve zu greifen und ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Ok.“

Er tritt an Steve heran, zieht ihm die Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche, und Steve steht einfach nur da, blickt auf ihn hinab und lässt ihn.

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

Sie sind seit einer halben Stunde Zuhause, Grace hat ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen, und Steve weiß nicht, wie er sie möglichst unauffällig nach der Adresse des Schulkameraden fragen soll, der sie derartig aufgeregt hat.

Irgendjemandem gehört anständig der Hintern versohlt.

Danny ist in der Küche und backt Muffins, und Steve fühlt sich hin und her gerissen zwischen einer gewissen Angst, dass er mit Grace in einer derartigen Situation allein ist, und Stolz, dass Danny ihm genug vertraut, um ihn tatsächlich mit ihr allein zu lassen.

Der Stolz überwiegt schließlich, und Steve lässt seine Finger durch Gracies Haar streichen, atmet tief durch und reißt sich zusammen. „Was ist passiert, Gracie?“

Sie zuckt leicht zusammen, und Steve will jemanden umbringen.

„Ich … du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst. Ich weiß, wie schwer sowas ist … Aber ich möchte dir wirklich gern helfen.“

Er spürt, wie sie sich verspannt, dann hebt sie ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter, setzt sich aufrecht auf seinem Schoß hin und blickt ihn unsicher an.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen, Gracie. Ich kann nicht versprechen, auf alles eine Antwort zu wissen, aber ich werde alles versuchen, ok?“

Sie nickt, sieht etwas weniger unsicher aus als zuvor – aber dafür ganz schrecklich besorgt. Steve kann sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. Der einzig Anwesende, um den sie sich Sorgen machen könnte, ist er, und das ist ein Gedanke, der –

„Wir haben heute in der Schule über Toleranz gesprochen“, sagt Grace leise, und Steve hebt verwirrt die Augenbrauen.

„Ü-über Religion und Erziehung und … und über Sexualität“, fügt Grace zögernd hinzu, und in der Küche scheppert Danny plötzlich mit seinen Schüsseln. Steve macht ein ernstes Gesicht. „Das sind wichtige Themen.“

Grace nickt, blickt ihn aus großen Augen abwartend an, und Steve kann sich nicht helfen, er findet, sie ist zu jung um in der Schule über Sexualität _egal in welchem Zusammenhang_ zu sprechen. Kein Wunder, dass Danny seine Muffinschüssel weggeworfen hat.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass es wichtig ist, jeden Menschen für seine Entscheidungen zu respektieren, egal, ob wir sie verstehen oder nicht, und dass wir niemanden dafür verdammen dürfen, wie er fühlt.“

Steve nickt zustimmend, aber Gracies Miene verdunkelt sich. „Aber dann hat Joey gesagt, dass er einen Onkel in der Army hat, und dass sie da Männer verprügeln, die andere Männer mögen, und Mrs. Schaefer hat gesagt, dass das die Ausnahme bildet, dass sowas nicht passieren darf, und Joey hat gesagt, dass – dass Schwuch- dass schwule Männer in der Army nichts verloren haben, weil sie nicht wissen, wie man kämpft oder so, und dass, wenn jemand schwul ist, er niemandem was davon sagen sollte, weil er dann entlassen wird, weil andere Männer nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen arbeiten wollen, weil sie Angst haben müssen, dass er … dass er sie …“

Grace bricht verzweifelt ab, und Steve hat das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können. Sie ist zu _jung_ , um sich mit sowas auseinander setzen zu müssen. Außerdem blickt sie ihn jetzt an, als würde sie Antworten von ihm erwarten – Antworten, die sie sich besser fühlen lassen, Antworten, die die Worte ihres Klassenkameraden abmildern und harmlos erscheinen lassen.

Aber Steve ist mit Danny einer Meinung, wenn es darum geht, Grace anzulügen. Das wird schlicht niemals passieren.

Er atmet tief durch. „Joey hat in – in gewisser Weise leider Recht, Gracie. Viele… viele Männer fühlen sich unwohl in Gegenwart eines Homosexuellen, wenn ich dir auch nicht genau sagen kann, warum. Und viele Männer haben Probleme damit, diese Unsicherheit als solche zu erkennen und damit … vernünftig umzugehen. Also schlägt ihre Unsicherheit in Abneigung um, und sie … werden gewalttätig.“

Er ist über jedes zweite Wort gestolpert, und Gracies Augen werden feucht. Steve zieht sie an sich und hält sie fest. „Ich verstehe, dass dich das traurig macht, Gracie. Aber deswegen ist es ja so wichtig, dass über solche Dinge gesprochen wird. Ich denke, Mrs. Schaefer hat sich deswegen mit euch darüber unterhalten, weil es so viele dumme Vorurteile über Homosexuelle gibt.“

Grace nickt gegen seine Schulter. „Wie das, dass sie nicht kämpfen können und keine richtigen Männer sind.“

„Zum Beispiel.“

„Gibt es solche Vorurteile in der Navy auch?“

Steve starrt über ihre Schulter hinweg an die Wand. „Leider ja.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du da wieder mitmachst.“

Steve blinzelt die Wand an. „Das werde ich nicht, Gracie. Ich bin in der Reserve.“

„Ja, aber das heißt doch, dass sie dich zurückholen können, wenn sie dich wiederhaben wollen.“

„Irgendwie schon, ja.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du mit Männern zusammen arbeiten musst, die so denken.“

Steve sieht nicht ganz, wo genau das Problem liegt. Ihm drohen kaum Gefahren seitens seiner Mitstreiter.

„Ich will, dass du bei Daddy und Tante Kono und Onkel Chin bleibst. Für immer.“

„Das will ich auch, Gracie. Aber wenn ich gebraucht werde, dann muss ich helfen. Das verstehst du doch?“

Sie nickt und blickt ihn traurig an, und Steve legt seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Und wenn all die guten Männer aus der Navy austreten, bleiben nur die Idioten übrig, und dann haben wir den Salat“, mischt Danny sich urplötzlich ein, trägt einen Teller voller frischer Muffins heran, und Steve wirft ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

 

Danny hat alles gehört, jedes einzelne, verdammte Wort, und jetzt droht sein Herz, seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen, seine Lunge macht komische, pfeifende Geräusche, und in seinen Ohren rauscht es. Außerdem schwitzt er. Aber er schwitzt praktisch immer, seit er einen Fuß auf diese blöde Insel gesetzt hat, also wird das nicht weiter auffallen.

Seine Tochter denkt, Steve sei schwul.

Seine Tochter denkt, Steve sei schwul, sagt Steve das praktisch ins Gesicht, und dieser gigantische Affe kriegt nichts davon mit und schafft es trotzdem, die richtigen Dinge zu ihr zu sagen.

Danny schlägt vor, an den Strand hinunter zu gehen, denn Grace liebt das Wasser, und wenn es eine narrensichere Methode gibt, sie ihre Sorgen vergessen zu lassen, dann ist es ein Nachmittag am Strand.

Also packen sie Handtücher, Decken, die Muffins und Buster ein und gehen runter ans Wasser. Es ist ein bewölkter, windiger Tag, und Grace spielt mit Buster fangen, bis ihr Lachen und Busters aufgeregtes Bellen Danny in besinnliches Wohlbehagen hüllen.

Steve sitzt neben ihm auf der Decke und schweigt, beobachtet Grace und Buster beim Spielen, und Danny ahnt, was in ihm vor sich geht.

Steve hat die wundervolle Erfahrung gemacht, was es tatsächlich bedeutet, ein liebender, überfürsorglicher, rachelüsterner Vater zu sein.

„Im Prinzip bin ich auf deiner Seite“, sagt Danny also nach einer Weile. „Aber ich untersage dir hiermit ganz offiziell, AK Joey eine Handgranate an den Kopf zu werfen.“

Steve blinzelt ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „AK?“

„Arschloch-Kind.“

„Ah.“ Steve nickt, und Danny seufzt. „Wenn ich Rachel erzähle, was Grace so aufgeregt hat, wird sie einen Anfall bekommen.“

Steve wendet sich ihm zu. „Warum?“

„Weil sie Intoleranz nicht toleriert.“ Danny grinst unwillkürlich. „Sie wird Joeys Eltern anrufen. Sie wird Joeys Onkel sprechen wollen. Sie wird Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen.“

Steve stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Ruf sie an. Jetzt sofort.“

Danny zückt prompt sein Handy.

 

„Steve.“ Danny tritt unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und das hängt hauptsächlich damit zusammen, dass Steve soeben dabei ist, sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Sie stehen zusammen in Steves Schlafzimmer, es ist zwei Wochen her, seit das zuletzt der Fall war, und Steve blickt ihn trotzdem völlig ruhig und gelassen an. „Ja, Danny?“

Danny ist sich nicht sicher, wie er es sagen soll, also rückt er mit der Wahrheit heraus. „Grace hat gefragt, ob wir uns gestritten haben, als sie gesehen hat, dass ich im Gästezimmer schlafe, also wollte ich dich fragen, ob es ok ist, wenn ich hier schlafe, solange sie da ist.“

Steve lächelt einfach nur. „Sicher ist es ok, Danno. Es war nie nicht ok.“

Danny erwidert sein Lächeln, dankbar und erleichtert und beginnt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Es ist lächerlich, wie vorfreudig er dieser Nacht entgegen blickt, aber er schläft noch immer nicht gut im Gästezimmer, und die Aussicht auf eine Nacht voller erholsamen, ungestörten Schlafs ist schlicht traumhaft.

Er legt sich also zu Steve ins Bett, zieht die Decke über sich und … Gott, er hat ein Problem. Es sollte sich nicht so schrecklich gut anfühlen, in diesem Bett zu liegen. Er kann praktisch fühlen, wie der Stress des Tages von ihm abfällt.

Neben ihm entweicht Steve ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Seufzen, und als Danny realisiert, dass es Steve genau so geht wie ihm, muss er plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht grinsen. „Willst du kuscheln, Babe?“

Steve dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn von der Seite an. „Sehr lustig.“

„Ich bin todernst, Captain Chaos. Glaub nicht, ich würde dir nicht anmerken, wie akut unterkrault du bist. Und ich toleriere das. Toleranz ist wichtig, weißt du.“

Kurz starrt Steve ihn einfach nur an, dann rollt er sich auf die Seite und schlingt seinen Arm um Danny. Danny kann sich nicht helfen, er muss lachen – über die Situation, über sie beide, über die Tatsache, dass alle anderen es vor ihnen gemerkt haben. Hauptsächlich aber muss er darüber lachen, dass Steve noch immer nichts geschnallt hat.

„Was?“, murmelt Steve trotzig in seinen Nacken. „Du hast gesagt, du tolerierst -“

„Oh, ich toleriere!“, unterbricht Danny ihn erheitert. „Ich toleriere ganz gewaltig. Aber sag mir eines, Steven – Hast du mit deinen Kumpeln in der Navy auch gekuschelt, nachts, im Zelt, in der Wüste?“

Einen Moment lang bleibt Steve verdächtig still, und Danny stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. Er spürt Steves Atem auf seiner Haut, ebenmäßig und ruhig, dann hebt Steve in der Dunkelheit den Kopf und sieht ihn an. „Nein. Habe ich nicht.“

Danny erwidert seinen Blick, und sein Hals ist wie ausgetrocknet. „Hast du nicht, hn?“

„Nein.“ Steve klingt selbst ein wenig heiser. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie mich gelassen hätten. Wie du schon gesagt hast, Danno – das waren _Kumpel_.“

„Und wir sind keine Kumpel?“

„Wir sind Freunde, Danno.“ Steves Blick wird für einen Moment unsicher. „Oder nicht?“

„Selbstverständlich sind wir Freunde, Babe.“ Danny streckt die Hand aus und rubbelt Steve liebevoll über den Kopf. „Und deine blöden Army-Kumpel haben keine Ahnung, was ihnen entgangen ist.“

„Danno.“

Danny grinst über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja, Steven?“

„Es war die Navy.“

„Genau, was ich gesagt habe.“

Steve schnauft und lässt den Kopf wieder sinken, und Danny beschließt, die Dinge einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Steve braucht offenbar noch ein wenig, und Danny will ihn zu nichts drängen.

Und bis Steve so weit ist, hat er auch bestimmt verarbeitet, dass er sich plötzlich zu einem Mann hingezogen fühlt, dass dieser Mann sein Kollege und sein Vorgesetzter und sein bester Freund ist, und dass seine Tochter, wenn nicht sogar seine komplette Verwandtschaft inklusive seiner Exfrau ihm die Hölle heißmachen wird, sollte er diese Sache vermasseln.


End file.
